The End Of Maximum Ride
by Sandstorm161
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. None of the characters are mine. That honor goes to James Patterson. The idea, however is mine. This is my idea of the eighth and final book to the Maximum Ride series. I hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The darkness was seeping in, shrouding my thoughts, my memories. No one could save me, not even the boy I loved. I was drowning, drowning in a sea of darkness. Then, a brilliant light hit my eyes, making me blink. The darkness was soon blown away by the overpowering light. I looked about, taking in the surroundings. I was in an arena, a cage enclosing the whole thing. I heard a noise behind me and turned to look. I gasped at the sight of the person standing in front of me. It was Ari! This can't be, Ari was dead. So what was he doing here?

"So Max, it's been a long time. How have you been?" Ari advanced closer to her. "What are you doing here, Ari? You don't exist. Your dead." "Is that what they told you, Max? I am as dead as you are. I was hoping for some fight from you. I guess you'll go down easier than I thought." As Ari came closer, I advanced farther back. "What are you talking about, Ari? You're my brother. I can't hurt you!" I walked farther back, until I could touch the back of the giant cage. There was no room to take off. I was trapped. Why was he doing this? I caught a glimpse of something dark. Fang! He was here to help me! I knew he would come. I looked at Fang, and he looked back at me. Then he turned, and FLEW AWAY! He was leaving me, again. "FANG!" Ari laughed at my pitiful cry. Then he lunged for my throat.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up in a cold sweat. I heard a timid knock on the door. Nudge peered in, and slowly opened the door. "It's time for breakfast, Max." Nudge saw my face and entered the room. "Max, is something wrong? Max! Why are you crying!" I realized there were tears on my face. Nudge looked concerned as she hovered near me. "I know how you feel. I miss her, too." That sentence brought back all the pain, all the memories that I had wanted to forget. That Fang was still gone, and I had lost my baby. The waves of pain rushed over me again, and the tears fell harder. "Max, I'm sorry", Nudge said, as she silently walked out of the room. I felt horrible for feeling like this in front of my flock. It wouldn't have felt so bad if Fang were here to help me through it, but no, he had to run off with Max II. Sorry, I mean _Maya._ He couldn't be with me, so he found a perfect replacement. He replaced me with me.

There was another silent knock on the door. Dylan walked in. Of course, that's all I needed right now. Someone that was perfectly made for me trying to comfort me. Yay. Dylan walked over and tried to sit on my bed. Hint: I said he tried. I made myself fill out the bed so there wouldn't be any room. Dylan made himself comfortable on my floor. "Go away", I told him. "Max, you need to talk to someone. Well, I'm here and I'm ready to listen." He leaned in closer. "Max, you don't have to cry alone. I'll always be here for you." He leaned closer and closer. His brilliant open eyes staring straight into mine. Then I realized what he was about to do. I pushed him away, so that he fell on the floor. "How dare you! You barely knew Angel! She was more than just a member of this flock! She was _my baby! _Do you hear me! _MY BABY! _You can just stay away from me!" I got out of my bed, went to my clothes, pulled on pants and a shirt over my pajamas, walked out of my room(to the shocked faces of the others), and jumped off the balcony into a steep dive. I let the air rush by my head for a minute or two before I snapped out my wings.

How dare he! I hated him for pushing himself into our lives. He was trying to console _me_ for what happened! He barely knew her! He barely knew both of them. He was the one who had chased Fang away. Dylan should never have come into our lives. I didn't realize where I was flying until I got there. It was the tree where Fang and I used to go. The most recent memory I had was when the flock kicked me out, and he followed me. I still remember the swelling of his cheek as I kissed him. Where was he now that I really needed him? I landed with a skid on the same branch he and I had held each other just a few months ago. Before all this The One Light stuff appeared. Now he was off somewhere with _Maya_. Before I could stop them, tears rolled down my face. I wish Dylan never existed, nor the One Light. Then Fang and Angel would still be here. I looked at the scars on my wrist from where I tried to cut out my chip. I thought of an idea that my get Fang back. I just had to try it out. I jumped from the tree and used my super speed to reach the house. When I landed on the balcony, three worried faces were staring at me. "I know this is a sad time right now, but there is something I have to do. We're going on a trip." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I heard the flock playing on the beach, or what was left of my flock. I heard Nudge's squeal, as Gazzy splashed her. I almost thought twice about what I was about to do, but I couldn't, I had to do this. I took a deep breath, and then I laughed. I didn't have to do that anymore. I plunged straight down into the deepest part of the ocean. I almost pulled out of my steep dive, but I knew I couldn't. I plunged into the icy water and started looking for sharp rocks or shells. _Max, don't do this_. Well, nice to hear from you again, Voice. _This is not the right choice. Don't do it. _I ignored the Voice and found the perfect shell, razor sharp edges. Perfect for the job I was about to do.

I found the perfect place to use it. I had planned this perfectly. We were on the beach that was closest to the place where Fang and his "flock" were last seen. He would hear of what I was about to do fast. Then he would be here, and maybe with what I was about to do, I could get the Voice from head forever. _Max, you're wrong. He's already left. You have Dylan. You two were made for each other. Don't do this. _On that note, I took the shell and dug into my wrist, then gouged into my arm from the place onto my wrist. Blood started pouring from my arm, and I started to feel dizzy. I used my super speed to fly from the water. As soon as I burst out, I dropped onto the sand. My vision was starting to become blurry, and black dots started filling it. "Max!" I heard Nudge yell as she saw me on the sand. I felt someone pick me up. The last thing I saw was Nudge clinging to Iggy, bawling her eyes out. Then my vision went black.

**Nudge POV**

Nudge was crying hard, her tears soaking Iggy's shirt. She vaguely heard Dylan say, "We have to get her to a hospital." Nudge forced herself to say, "We can't. The only hospital we've been to was when Fang was hurt." "Well, if we don't she isn't going to make it." They made the decision to go to the hospital. Before they took off, they saw a girl come up. She saw Max. "Oh my gosh. I'll go get help. Don't move." She ran back up the beach. "We have to get out of here now", Iggy said. Dylan was the first one to take off into the air. Nudge was the last person on the sand, and before she could take off she heard a voice she hadn't heard since the One Light ordeal. "Nudge! What's happened?" Nudge turned around, and saw the last person in the entire earth she thought she was going to see. "Fang!" He came over and stood beside her. He looked the same as he had when she last saw him. "I don't have time for this, Fang. I need to U and A now." He stopped her by the arm. "Nudge what's going on? Star came back and she said there was someone over here that needed help. Nudge, who is it?" Nudge slowly backed, preparing to U and A. "What do you care", she said tears streaming down her face, "What do you care what happens to Max? Or the rest of us for that matter. Goodbye Fang." Fang stared at her, and then looked back up at the others. She knew he could see where Max was lying in Dylan's arms. "We are going to the only place that can help her now, a hospital." "Wait", Fang told her, "We are going with you." Nudge flew up to join the others, and Fang ran back to get his "flock".

**Fang POV**

Fang, Maya, and the rest of his "flock" found where the others were waiting. Star was prancing back from foot to foot. Ratchet was pretending not to listen with his headphones on, but Fang knew that he was listening to everyone. Kate was chatting away with Star, even though Star wasn't listening. Holden was keeping to himself, staring at the Flock. Fang and Maya approached the Flock. Nudge was still clinging to Iggy; Gazzy looked as if he had been crying, also. Dylan was trying to console all of them. "How is she", Fang asked. Gazzy looked up, but it was Iggy that answered. "What do you care? You're the one who did this to her. She had to deal with losing Angel, her mom and Ella disappearing, and then you had to go and leave!" Everyone stared at Iggy, as he started yelling. "Ig, I had to leave." This time Nudge answered. "Yeah, but you didn't have to go and leave with _Max II!_ Do you not think how that would make her feel!" "My name is Maya", Maya said to them. "Not to us it isn't", Gazzy yelled back at her.

Kate ran over and stood between them. "Please, stop. I can't stand fighting! Besides, you shouldn't yell at her just because she's Max's twin." Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Dylan, and even Total stood up. "Did she not tell you what the sickos at the School did? They created her," Nudge said, pointing to Maya, "To kill Max and replace her. Why do you think we call her Max II? She's Max's clone!" "Well, this is an interesting predicament", Ratchet said. After he said that, a doctor came in. "Is anyone here related to Ms. Ride", she asked. Fang, Maya, and along with the rest of the Flock stepped forward. "She has lost a lot of blood. Someone is going to have to donate, or we will quickly lose her." Fang almost stepped forward, but Maya stopped him. "I'm the closest one to her blood type. I'll donate." The doctor took her away. Fang started to feel numb, and Nudge started crying harder. "Max is the only person we have", Nudge said, through her tears, "What will we do if she doesn't make it?" Fang sat down beside her, and started stroking her hand. "Max is strong. We aren't going to lose her. We won't."

Star, Kate, Holden, and Ratchet went to a place across the street, because they didn't feel comfortable waiting there. Maya had come back earlier, and was sitting opposite Fang, talking to Dylan. The doctor came back in. "She's going to be all right. She'll wake up in a few minutes if any of you want to see her." They all stood up, and followed her to Max's room. Nudge was crying tears of joy. Fang could feel a tingling throughout him. Max was going to be okay. _His Max_ was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I felt horrible. My head was still spinning, and I could barely feel my arm. I barely remember what the nurse told me just a few minutes ago. My thoughts were surrounded in a thick fog. In the distance I vaguely heard a door open. I heard voices coming closer. The fog lifted just enough that I could see Nudge, her eyes red and her face puffy, quiet Iggy supporting Gazzy as he walked closer. I panned my eyes around the room where I saw Dylan whispering…to me! I looked past him, to see…Fang! My heart swelled when I saw his dark eyes gazing at me. Then I remembered that I was in the hospital bed, and Dylan was talking to Maya. He had brought her! I can't believe him! As I was contemplating these thoughts, I heard Nudge as she started crying and threw herself on me.

"Max, I was so worried. I knew you were going to make it. Don't you ever do that again. You had us all worried. Don't ever…." Iggy peeled Nudge off me and clamped his hand around her mouth. "Cool it Nudge. She just came back from the brink. She doesn't need you chewing her ears off." "It's fine Ig, I missed her too," I croaked. Maya stepped forward. "I'm so glad you're okay." "What is _she_ doing here," I asked icily to Iggy. Maya quickly stepped back. "I should be going," she mumbled, and stepped out of the room. She was soon followed by Dylan, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. That meant I was the only left with…who, that's right…Fang. He stepped closer until he was at the edge of the bed.

"So how long do you think you'll be in here?" "The doctor said about two weeks, so I'm thinking maybe three or four days." Fang started rubbing my hand, even though I could barely feel it. "Dang it, Max! Why! How could you be so stupid", he yelled, as he took his hand away from my arm and started pacing around the room. "I couldn't take it anymore." "Oh, so this was the best way to do it. Why do you always have to do things that get yourself killed?" Fang quit pacing back and forth and came back to stand by my bed. "Do you know how it felt when I almost lost you?" I shook my head, barely comprehending what he was saying. "I almost thought I couldn't live without you, Max." What? I couldn't figure out what he was saying or doing, when he leaned close to my face, his mouth close to my ear. "I love you, _Maximum Ride_." Fang leaned down and kissed me on the mouth.


End file.
